


Galaxies

by ilosttrying



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, are these even the right tags?, kinda first kiss. you choose if it is or not, very quick to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilosttrying/pseuds/ilosttrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at the stars and kissing on rooftops is always fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Things I think about at night when I can't sleep.  
> Inspired by the song "Wait" by M83 (Kygo Remix) and sleep deprivation.

Dan stretched his arms behind his back, sighing and looking over at Phil.

"How did we even get here?" he asked.

"I dunno," Phil shrugged. "But I'm glad we did. It's so beautiful."

Dan looked over at the city, and up at the sky. Rooftops have a way of making everything seem different, he thought. Magical, perhaps. Perfect, mostly.

The warmth of his sweater contrasted with the cold air of the night. Dan looked at Phil, who was distracted looking at the stars. His eyes shone brightly, almost as if they were made of the lights of the city. The boy noticed Dan looking at him, and grabbed his hand softly. Dan held his breath for a second and stared at Phil, who was slowly leaning in.

The stars shone high in the sky but Phil's face was a constellation, he thought. And as Dan closed his eyes, the galaxies swirled in front of him, and his love was on his mind and his dreams were on his lips, and that kiss could have a lasted a second or a century and it wouldn't have mattered because that moment, right there, right then, was all Dan wanted to live for.


End file.
